FOMO
by cindyyvxd
Summary: FO·MO ˈfōmō/ noun informal 1. anxiety that an exciting or interesting event may currently be happening elsewhere, often aroused by posts seen on a social media website. 2. Seto Kaiba


FO·MO

ˈfōmō/

 _noun_

 _informal_

anxiety that an exciting or interesting event may currently be happening elsewhere, often aroused by posts seen on a social media website.

* * *

 _FOMO: Life with an Infomaniac_

"Seto… _Seto_ …. ** _SETO FREAKIN' KAIBA!_** _"_

Seto's cellphone clattered loudly atop the dinner table as he looked up at his lover looking quite startled. "Yes, Joey?" He asked, mildly annoyed at being interrupted from his usual perusal of the morning's stock exchanges. "Were ya even listenin' t' what I was sayin'?" Joey was currently trying so hard not to punch Seto's stupid face in when the brunette shook his head in a negative response. "Never mind, I guess it wasn't that important anyway," the blond sighed in resignation while clearing their breakfast plates from the table. Seto thought about making a snippy remark that if Joey wasn't going to say anything then to kindly not interrupt him, but merely grunted and retrieved his slightly abused smart phone instead. Joey stomped his way into the kitchen to dump the plates from his hands into the sink. He sighed again when he realized that Seto didn't even register the noise. All Joey wanted to know was if Seto had anything planned for the weekend since his sister was coming to visit him. He wanted to know if Mokuba would have wanted to come over too seeing that the younger Kaiba was still trying to woo Serenity. Bracing himself on the sink, Joey shook his head sadly. It was never this bad when Mokuba was present, at least it didn't feel like it.

The younger Kaiba at least had the decency to leave his electronic devices in his room than at the table and converse with Joey like a normal human being. Seto had even followed his little brother's example; it was nice for a time, but then Mokuba left Domino for Tokyo. He went to run the startup branch of Kaiba Corp. in the area. Perhaps Joey was jumping to conclusions, Seto may be socially retarded, but he was making an effort to humor Joey by taking him out on "normal" couple-y stuff once in a while. The taller man did have a business to run after all, and keeping up with the Jones' is a completely natural routine that CEO's must go through. Feeling a little bit better, Joey returned to the dining room to swoop in a surprise kiss before Seto left for work-he loved flustering the older male because that was the only power he really had over him- but came to find that Seto had already gone. "It's alright," he said aloud, "he's a busy guy. Maybe he has one of those long meetin's this mornin'." That was what he told himself to mask the hurt anyway.

…

It used to be cute, but right now it was severely irritating. Joey's eye twitched in anger while watching Seto's face glow from the little screen he was holding up to it. When Mokuba had taught Seto how to use social media to his advantage, Seto took note of everything he did. EVERYTHING. The name of the restaurant they were in, _click._ Whatever was on their plates, _click._ What he and Joey were wearing for their lunch date, _click._ Then once that was all finished came the dreaded _hashtags_. **#Outtoeat #puppylove #SK #Kaibacorp** Then finally completing the process he posted the material on almost every social platform known to man, including the one he created. And then Seto went through the whole process again. _Click, tag, post, repeat, click, tag, post, repeat._ Joey used to be flattered that Seto had gotten over five-hundred likes on a photo of them together in four seconds. He used to be impressed that people took Seto seriously as a social media mogul, and thus, promoted higher sales. The blond used to love Seto's interest in all that he did, looking for the perfect goofy moment to capture forever on his stupid phone, but now, all Joey wanted to do was wrench the damn thing from Seto's hands! Joey fisted his hands beneath the table of the restaurant they decided to have lunch in to keep from doing so as Seto clicked, tagged, posted, and repeated away. And don't even get him started on Seto's fondness for _memes_.

"Seto, I'm pregnant." _Click_

"Seto, I'm cheating on you with your brother." _Tag._

"Seto, I'm in love dice boy and that creepy pink haired guy, Ziegfried." _Post._

"We all have hot monkey sex that's out of this world every second Tuesday of the month. Cause ya know, they're busy with _important things!" Repeat._

There wasn't even a hitch in Seto's movements as he continued to do whatever the fuck.

No, Joey was not going to lose his temper, but he'd be damned if sat and did nothing while being blatantly ignored. Just as he was going to kick the brunet in the shin, the waitress brought their favorite dessert, apple pie ala mode. It was the only thing they could agree on sharing. Without skipping a beat, Seto positioned the plate at what he thought was an attractive angle and poised to "capture the moment". Out of spite, Joey grabbed a fork, aimed, and attempted to spear into the pie before Seto could get the chance, but was disappointed when another audible _click_ beat him to the punch. He settled for eating the dessert completely and leaving Seto at the table before the man even realized what he missed.

…

"Seto, come t' bed, it's three a.m," the blond whined, gently nudging Seto out of his comfy office seat. "In a minute, there's an interesting article on political memes featuring America's sixteenth president Abe Lincoln." The blond momentarily gawked at his other half. " _Seriously?_ That's what you're stayin' up ta read? Seto, you'll find it in th' mornin' now come t' bed, please?" Seto seemed like he hadn't heard a word, but then reluctantly powered down his monitor. "You're right, Joey. Let's go get some sleep." Joey smiled sweetly in triumph and planted the kiss he meant to give Seto that morning. Seto looked at him, finally looked at him, and wrapped his arm around Joey's waist as they walked into the bedroom. When they eventually settled into bed, Joey snuggled into his lover's chest and prepared to sleep, reveling in the fact that Seto had given him a smidge of attention, until a few minutes later that is. Joey was on the cusp of sleep when he realized that Seto's breathing was irregular, hitching every so often. Alarmed, Joey looked to Seto to see if he was okay, and then squawked in an undignified manner.

" _Seto!"_ Joey hissed in frustration.

Seto had been trying hard to suppress his laughter at the newest internet meme about penguins knowing that Joey would most likely hurl his beloved phone at the wall. "Joey I can't sleep, and I didn't want to keep you up all night. This was my solution to keep us both happy." Joey rubbed furiously at his temples in a vain attempt to stave off the oncoming migraine. Funny, he _would_ have the migraine and Seto wouldn't because all he does is stare at computer screens 24/7. "Seto, ya have two seconds to put that piece of shit in a drawer before I kill ya!" Seto didn't even wait until Joey was finished speaking before placing it on their bed stand. "This is becoming a problem ya know," the blond stated softly. The brunet only chuckled darkly in response, "A problem? I am Seto Kaiba, I have the most self- control among most people in the universe. I can go without looking at my phone for a day."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Joey taunted, this was his chance to beat the older man at his own game.

"Fine. I'll go all week without looking at my phone for non-work related material."

"Let's just stick with smaller goals. Three days. All day. Nothing but work related stuff on both computer and phone. And no sex either, because it's unromantic to have sex with ya when you're bored."

Seto opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when he realized that Joey was right and nodded in affirmation. Satisfied, Joey began to settle into bed before realizing that he had no way of monitoring Seto while he was away at work. "Seto, pass me your phone." Seto eyed him suspiciously, "Why?" Joey huffed, "I promise I won't do nothing bad, just give it t' me." The brunet reached over to the bed stand before cautiously handing it to Joey. Joey wouldn't do anything to hurt is poor phone when the bet hadn't even started, right? After a few tense minutes of Joey's nails tapping at the screen, he gave it back. "What did you do?" Seto questioned as he looked through his phone for any misgivings. "You'll find out in th' mornin', now can we _please_ get some shut eye?"

…

Joey was right, he did find out in the morning. Seto eyed the little dragon skeptically. A speech bubble came up on the screen when Seto unlocked his phone. "Good morning master! I am Akai, I will record everything you do today." Of course Joey, who knew absolutely nothing about computers of any kind, would know of an application that would keep track of him all day. Mokuba must have helped. The chibi black dragon caught his attention again, "Be careful master, I am programed to report directly to your master once you've opened a 'no-no' application or page." The older man snorted. His master, eh? Joey would make the thing say that just to get a rise out of him. "Fine," Seto said while firmly placing his phone into his jacket pocket, "I expect to punish my puppy good for making me do this when it is all over."

…

Back at home, Joey cackled with glee when he finally managed to get online to open the monitoring application that he asked Mokuba to program months in advance. Granted Joey didn't actually want to use it on Seto, he just felt that this type of program was needed for people who were heavily addicted to their internet, like Seto. Still, being able to use it against his lover was the cherry on top. "I can't wait t' see how this turns out."

…

By the time his chauffer drove him to his office building, a light sheen of sweat broke on Seto's brow. He opened his email account twelve times in five minutes solely to keep his phone in his hands. "What the fuck am I doing?" He said before shoving his phone back into his pocket. "I am Seto Kaiba, I can do anything. I don't need this idiotic contraption to keep me sane!" Nodding in determination, he elegantly exited his limo and slammed the door firmly for good measure. He held his high and marched in through the glass double doors with a renewed vigor. Contrary to what Joey thought, he could do this.

…

 _I can do this, I can do this, I can-I so can't do this!_ Seto screamed in head. The brunette usually didn't have a hard time with keeping on task when it came to actual work, but listening to his employees giggle at a steamy picture of Otogi and his newest beau in the Bahamas on LookAtMe piqued his interest. Shaking his head, he rose to close his personal office door, when he caught a bit of the picture from his secretary's phone. A derpy looking blue eyes white dragon was bouncing up and down like a crazed oompa loompa in the clear waters behind the couple. Seto quickly shut his door and squeezed his eyes shut barely refraining from confiscating the phone to start up a comment war as the other CEO expected. Perhaps Joey was right he might have a problem. "No," he growled at his reflection on his floor to ceiling office window, "you can do this. You've gone through _much_ worse." Settling back into his corporate seat, Seto went back to work.

…

The rest of his afternoon went by smoothly, falling back to the routine he had before discovering his favored outlets. Seto gave Joey a bit of credit when he noticed how far behind he was in work. At least by his standards. The evening came sooner than expected and the clock read 9:30pm when Seto packed up his suitcase and called Roland to bring around the limo. Stretching briefly, Seto decided that he was grateful for Joey's proposition. Rather, he was until he sat in his vehicle of choice scrolling mindlessly through his emails again. Finally, back at home, Seto hefted his body up the stairs to wash up before coming to dinner. Undoing his tie, the brunette tossed his belongings atop their mattress for the maids to sort out while they ate downstairs. Strong scents wafted up from the kitchen and into his nostrils, _spaghetti._ He quickly patted his pant pocket for his phone when he caught himself. Shaking his head, he left his phone on the nightstand before coming down to eat.

"I gotta say Set' I'm proud of ya," Joey commented while placing a reverent kiss on the brunette's lips. The older man responded with a sharp smack on his partner's ass and a deep kiss before seating himself at the head of the table. Joey merely giggled and set his plate. They spoke of nothing and everything. Joey extremely happy at having his Seto again and Seto quietly enjoying his lover's company, Seto didn't miss his devices at all.

…

"Mmm _god!"_ Joey moaned running his hands through thick brown locks. Seto rutted their hips together and deepened the kiss so far that Joey had to push him off to breathe. Seto settled at suckling fervently at the blond's sweet spot on his neck, "Oh- you ah! Ya _animal!_ " Joey allowed this to continue for few more brief moments before reluctantly rejecting Seto's advances. "Ya know the deal," he said panting and trying to keep his stiffening cock a safe distance away from his blue-eyed companion. "Of course I do, puppy, but you never said that we couldn't have some _serious_ necking," He retorted with a suggestive waggle of his brows. "Bastard," Joey stated without heat and quickly pecked his lips again, "let's get ready for bed."

…

Seto barely refrained from tossing and turning as much as he really wanted to for fear of disturbing his sleeping partner's slumber. His fingers itched to reach over for his tiny screen suddenly interested in Mokuba's whereabouts. Being unable to scroll through AllAboutMe left him wondering what Mokuba was doing, although he had called him just that afternoon concerning the progress of the branch that the younger Kaiba was in charge of. _But I called him for_ work _not to see how he was doing_. Seto tried to reason with himself. _You both did speak an awful lot about unrelated work material however._ This was true. The older brother ranted a bit about Joey's gamble and Mokuba merely laughed and playfully scolded him for upsetting the blond. Besides, what kind of example was he setting if he couldn't control himself? Joey mumbled in his sleep and then curled into Seto's side, snuggling happily into his warmth.

"I've been unfair to you, haven't I?" Seto whispered incredibly humbled by the amount of patience his puppy had for him. Seto turned to gather his Joey into his arms and promptly fell asleep.

…

The next morning after breakfast, Seto had had enough about the boring ride to work. Not even five minutes in Seto was craving to whip out his phone like a smoker for a cigarette. He ruffled a hand through his hair in aggravation trying to figure out a way to make the ride pleasant without breaking his streak. When the fuck did twenty minutes start feeling like twenty years? "Sir, may I suggest public radio?" Roland asked abruptly. Well, Joey hadn't banned him from radio and it would feed this inane desire to know what was going on in the world, "Alright."

It turned out to be perfect. Seto listened to the morning news reports and talk shows and forgot his phone was in his pocket. Seto vowed to limit his radio usage for car rides only that way Joey couldn't get mad at him. For the first time since this bet started, Seto was feeling mighty confident for a change. He breathed in a satisfied sigh, _ah, much better._

…

Today it was Ziegfried. He posted on AllAboutMe about a leaked photo and article concerning Schroeder Corp.'s latest dueling system. Seto normally would pay no mind to this sort of riff raff, but the gaudy puce loving freak called him out. He claimed that Seto had company spies infiltrate the rival corporation in a "vain" attempt at sabotaging the excitement of the new system. Seto's secretary came bursting into his office informing him of the collection of reporters outside awaiting his response. Although Seto was _sorely_ tempted into putting the obsolete foreigner in his place, Seto kept his promise with silence and allowed the media to spin his act anyway they wanted. Upon returning home, Joey met him at the door. "How is my 'strong and silent' type today?" The honey-eyed boy asked while rising on his toes to plant a kiss on his lover's lips. "Your what?"

Joey led Seto into the parlor room and promptly sat in his lap relaying what he knew about the day's events. "Apparently, you keeping your part of the bet instantly solidified you as the 'strong and silent' type. Most articles said that you ignored rising to the bait because you found the allegations too beneath you to step away from your work to comment on." Seto preened at this newfound information and forced Joey to straddle his hips to show his growing appreciation. "Ooh-!" Joey groaned as he felt the hardening shaft under him, "I can't wait until this is over." Seto rolled his hips upward and hissed at the pleasure that spiked from his lower abdomen. The blond tried to escape as he felt himself react, but Seto clamped a hand on one hip and the other in a vice grip through the mop of golden hair.

Seto lowered Joey's head far enough to whisper in his ear while cruelly humping against him, "When this is all over darling, expect to call in sick to work for _at least_ week." Joey shuddered and whimpered in delight. The brunette always made good on his threats.

…

"Today is your final day master!" The little black dragon hopped around the screen with glee and a countdown timer appeared right beside it. Seto sagged in relief, finally this was all about to end and he could tease his puppy for as long as he wanted. The morning car ride felt much shorter as did his workday, finally returning home for the evening Seto fantasized the multiple ways he would have Joey for putting him up to this. He was thinking of trying out the ice cube kink that had been rolling about in his mind when his phone made a notification sound. To Seto, it was _the_ most dreadful notification sound of his existence, _a meme alert._ His hand shook as he deliberately reached inside his coat pocket to pull out his phone. He stared at the flashing green light that taunted him for a full minute before waking his lock screen. "Master, I see that you have a notification on a 'no-no' application. Would you like me to delete it?" Seto immediately flicked to his home screen to select _no_ and realized his mistake. He was one step closer to opening the notification.

Seto tried to convince himself to place the phone back into his pocket, knowing that since he prevented it from the meme being deleted he could get to it tomorrow morning. With that in mind, he felt much better at putting the little device away, but another notification flashed atop his screen with two of the worst words that could ever be together: _Pegasus memes._

...

Joey couldn't mask his slight disappointment when Seto walked into their bedroom to flop onto their mattress. "I am trash," mumbled the CEO as he lay face down to cover the shame he felt wash over his features, "I had three minutes left too." The younger teen moved about the room in silence, removing Seto's coat and briefcase and putting them in their proper places. In all honesty, Joey thought that his victory would taste sweeter. Seto had yet to move from his mopey sprawl on their bedding and Joey had an idea to cheer them both up. He quickly changed into the red and gold Chinese silk robe that Seto loved seeing him wear and straddled his lover's back. "Ya know, I was a little disappointed when you opened that notification," he said as he gently kneaded at the knots in Seto's sexy broad shoulders. Seto made pathetic mewl, cross between enjoying his lover's attentive hands and hurt at his words. Ignoring it, Joey continued, "But I still think that I'm happier with your effort than with actually being able to finish the bet."

Seto had half a mind to say that _he_ wasn't all too happy about losing, but when he lifted his head to look back at Joey he caught a flash of familiar colored silk. Joey accommodated Seto as he spun to lie on his back. "I think I'm happy with trying too now that I think about it." A predatory leer crossed Seto's features when he slid his cool hands beneath the folds of the fabric only to find his puppy delightfully bare. "Oh Seto," Joey breathed, sensuously running his hands upward from his ribs and over his chest to tug at his thick head of hair, "fuck me dragon."

...

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Seto cracked open his eyes wide enough to glare at the offending piece of technology, hoping that it would freeze or spontaneously combust at the intensity of it. Sighing at the lack of either situation happening, he forced himself to reach for his phone. Seto's muscles contracted in protest as they sent painful signals to his brain. To be sore after just one night, _damn_ , he was out of practice. Upon reaching the gadget, Seto blearily read through his notifications on his lock screen. It was the weekend now, so he received nothing but junk emails and useless article recommendations. Switching the phone to silent and throwing it into the bedside table drawer, Seto went back to cuddling with his blond lover.

Feigning sleep, Joey curled further into Seto's loving arms with a small smile of triumph.

A/N: I am finally done with this fanfic~ It was requested from a good friend of mine a VERY long time ago. By the way, "AllAboutMe" and "LookAtMe" are spoofs on our lovely mainstream medias. Here is the link to the meme that Seto just couldn't ignore: /images/cBPGQq It may not be all that funny, but it was perfect for the fic. Have an awesome day/night! (Fanfiction users: the graphic material has been edited out to suit the guidelines for the website. The full story with lemon can be found on ao3 and tumblr under the same title. Tumblr users my account is under the same name.)


End file.
